This invention involves an improvement in suspension systems for protective headgear of the type, such as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,250,275, comprising a head band and a length of fabric strip material secured to the shell of the headgear at spaced intervals around the inner surface thereof and to the head band at spaced intervals therealong thereby forming a plurality of tension members which together act to hold the head band spaced from the shell to prevent engagement of the shell with the head on application of an impact load to the headgear. Reference also may be made to coassigned copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 185,208 disclosing a shock attenuation system for the skirt of protective headgear.